


Broken Ties

by TazzyJan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a prompt on the grimm kink meme that asked for Nick and Monroe knotting and then some threat comes along leaving them no choice but to forcefully break the tie.  My muse went in a different direction than the requester asked for so I decided to post it here.</p>
<p>Sorry for the extremely lame title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Nick’s opinion, it was shaping up to be a very nice weekend. After working for nearly three weeks straight on a string of robberies that had quickly morphed into robbery/homicides, he was exhausted. Captain Renard had insisted that all three of them, Nick, Hank and Wu, take a few days off to recharge. The entire first day had been spent sleeping. Now, however, Nick was determined to make up for lost time with his favorite Blutbad. That was how he found himself, laid out on Monroe’s big bed, ass in the air as his lover knelt behind him, gently stroking his hips and sides.

“Come on, Monroe,” Nick whined, wiggling his ass a bit. “How often do we get uninterrupted play time? I want to try that knotting thing again without having to worry about Hank or the Captain calling.” 

“You are a menace,” Monroe growled, tightening his grip on his lover’s hips to still them. Didn’t Nick know he was holding onto his control by a thread here? It had been forever since they had been able to spend more than five minutes alone together and the wolf inside of him was desperate to be with its mate. Monroe was determined not to hurt the overly enthusiastic man, but his willingness to tie was almost too much. 

“Then teach me a lesson,” Nick shot back, again trying to wiggle his hips in what he hoped was an enticing manner.

“Oh, I plan to, Grimm,” Monroe replied with a snarl.

Nick felt the first prickling of claws on his skin and stilled. He wasn’t afraid. He trusted Monroe completely. But he also knew that Monroe would be beside himself if he squirmed around and accidentally got cut. Nick did not want their fun time derailed over an unnecessary Blutbad guilt trip. Especially when it looked like the other man was finally going to give him what he wanted.

It had been weeks since they had done anything even close to this so Monroe took his time, giving Nick plenty of opportunity to adjust to him as he slid inside. Nick’s moans of pleasure made the wolf inside him whine, happy to be pleasing its mate. Monroe took it slow, relishing the feel of being surrounded by Nick. He felt his body shift a bit more and he let it, knowing Nick was okay with it. The first time he’d “wolfed out” during sex, he’d thought for sure that it was over, that Nick would take one look at his red eyes and elongated canines, not to mention the fur, and run screaming into the night. He hadn’t though. His lover had simply pulled him close and kissed his distorted features, though he was particularly mindful of the rather sharp teeth Monroe had sprouted. It was then that Monroe finally understood that Nick not only accepted him as he was, but loved him, Blutbad side and all. 

Nick, for his part, was going quietly insane. Or not so quietly, as his moans and whimpers could attest. The slow, thorough way Monroe was taking him was just this side of torture and Nick couldn’t help but start to squirm again as he tried to push back and take Monroe into him harder and faster. “Please,” he begged, his voice already wrecked. “Please, Monroe. I need to feel you. Stop holding back and take me already.”

And with that, the thin thread of Monroe’s control finally snapped. Tightening his grip on Nick’s hips to the point of pain, he pulled back and slammed forward, burying himself to the hilt. Nick’s strangled shout of “Yes!” was nearly drowned out by Monroe’s own growling ascent. Faster and faster, he shoved into his mate until he felt the stirring deep inside him that signaled he was getting close. He reached around to wrap a clawed hand around Nick’s neglected erection and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long before Nick was shaking in his arms as he covered Monroe’s hand with his come. 

Knowing his knot would soon start to form, Monroe pulled Nick’s hips flush against him and shoved in as deeply as he could. A single thrust later and Monroe was coming as well, filling his mate with is seed as he howled into Nick’s shoulder. His knot began to form then, sealing them together as Monroe rode out the waves of his orgasm. When it was finally over, Monroe wrapped Nick in his arms and maneuvered them onto their sides as gently as he could, taking care not to tug too hard on the knot still firmly lodged inside his lover. It would be nearly an hour before the thing went down enough for him to pull out and he was looking forward to simply holding his mate in his arms, safe and secure.

_____

The four Hundjager stopped just outside the Blutbad’s territory, careful to stay downwind. It wouldn’t due to have the wolf scent them before they could get inside. They knew they were taking a chance. The Grimm was powerful and the Blutbad was nothing to mess with either, but it had to be done. The Grimm could not be allowed to grow and the Blutbad needed to be taught a lesson about loyalty and betrayal. By the time they were done, no Grimm would dare try to come to Portland again and no Wessen would ever try to help them. 

At the edge of Monroe’s property, they split up, two going toward the front of the house and two toward the back. They chose a moonless night to ensure no well-meaning neighbor would spot them and call the police. This was the tricky part, moving in range of the wolf’s senses without being detected long enough to get inside the house. 

They set the gas cans down beside the front door and began to carefully pick the lock. A few well-greased paws had gotten them a professional grade lock-pick gun. It was only a matter of seconds before they had the front door open and were slipping noiselessly inside.  
_____

 

The smell roused Monroe from his hazy, post-coital state like a bucket of ice water was thrown over him. Even as he growled, his form shifting and eyes burning red, he knew it was too late. They were close, too close, inside his territory and nearly inside the house. And he was still helplessly tied to his mate.

Nick came awake with a grunt, his body protesting as the knot inside him was tugged painfully against him. “What the hell, Monroe,” he groused, not yet understanding the urgency of the situation.

Monroe forced himself to calm, shifting back to his human guise with effort. “Hundjager, at least three maybe four,” he whispered as he tried to move away from Nick, every instinct inside him screaming to fight. 

“Stop that,” Nick snapped, grabbing Monroe by the hip and pulling him back flush against him to relieve the pressure. 

“Nick…”

“What? You mean they’re here? Now?” Nick asked, suddenly understanding the other man’s urgency. 

“At the doors,” Monroe confirmed, “front and back. They’ll be inside any minute. Nick… I smell gasoline, too.”

“What do we do?” Nick asked, already knowing the answer but praying Monroe knew some other way out of this.

“We have to… to separate. I have to get us apart.” Monroe looked around frantically, as if something in the room could provide some sort of help. “If I don’t, we’re sitting ducks.”

“Are you sure it’s not just a break in or something?” Nick asked, desperate for a way out of their situation that did not involve trying to forcefully separate from Monroe.

“Nick… they brought gas,” Monroe whispered, dropping his head to rest against the other man’s shoulder. 

Nick shuddered, his whole body tensing at the thought. Burning to death was not a good way to go. Even if the smoke got them first. Assuming, of course, the Hundjager didn’t kill them outright. Or douse the bed and toss a match. 

“Nick, no,” Monroe said softly, as he felt Nick’s body tense around him. He ran his hand up and down his lover’s arm, trying in vain to soothe him. “You’ve got to relax, man, or this is going to be really… bad.”

“How close are they?” Nick asked. He tried to remember if he’d brought his gun upstairs with them but panic was making it hard to think.

“They just made it inside,” Monroe said. His entire body tensed at the intrusion into his den but he forced the wolf back down. He had to get his mate to relax and he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t calm. 

“Monroe…”

“Nick, listen to me. I need you to relax as much as you can. I’m… I’m gonna have to get us apart… and it’s gonna hurt. The more relaxed you are, the less it will, though. Okay?” Monroe could hear them moving cautiously through his house, searching for them, touching his things… their things. It made his blood run hot and he again had to force the wolf back down.

“Monroe… “ Nick repeated, the fear in his voice unmistakable. He could feel just how big Monroe still was inside of him and knew there was no way the man was going to be able to get them apart. Not without doing some serious damage to one or both of them. He felt his body tensing up again and Nick took a deep breath, trying to force himself to calm down. As much as he did not want what was about to happen, he also did not want the two of them to burn to death.

“Nick?” Monroe asked. He could hear them getting closer. He had to do something soon or it would be too late. It might very well already be too late but apart at least they had a fighting chance. 

“Do it,” Nick said, trying to mask the tremor in his voice. 

“Are you sure?” Monroe asked. The thought of hurting his mate, especially like this, was anathema to him.

Nick took a deep breath, relaxing his body as much as he could. “I don’t want to burn to death. I don’t want you to burn to death. So just… get us apart.”

“Alright,” Monroe said. They were on the stairs now and coming up. They were out of time. “Hold onto the headboard and try to stay as relaxed as possible.”

Nick nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He gripped the headboard tightly and held on. He felt Monroe start to pull back and gasped at the sudden, sharp pain that shot all the way up his spine. His eyes began to tear and he turned his face firmly away from Monroe, not wanting the man to see how badly he was hurting.

“I’m sorry,” Monroe said, his inner wolf whining at its mate’s distress. 

“Just do it,” Nick said again. He tried to make his voice firm but it came out shaky and strangled as he gripped the headboard for dear life.

Monroe tightened his grip on Nick’s hips and pulled back hard and fast. He felt Nick’s body give around him and the sharp tang of blood filled the air. He heard his mate scream in pain and the wolf finally broke through its cage. No sooner had he gotten free of Nick than the bedroom door burst open and four angry Hundjager poured into the room.

“Interrupting something?” the first one smirked. He opened his mouth to say something else and Monroe was on him, all teeth and claws and blind rage as he sought to protect his injured mate. Seconds later, Monroe clamped his jaws around the Wessen’s throat and twisted violently. Hot blood filled his mouth and he spat, not wanting the Hundjager’s filth inside of him. He snarled in vicious glee as his enemy dropped to its knees, gurgling, hands making a futile attempt to stem the flow of blood from its ruined throat. 

A sound from the bed drew Monroe’s attention and he turned toward where Nick still lay. He took a step toward his mate but a solid weight slamming into his side knocked him down and away. Suddenly, two of the remaining Hundjager were on him. One clawed a bloody furrow into his side while the other bit down on his arm, sinking its fangs in deep and drawing a roar of pain from the Blutbad. 

Nick heard Monroe cry out in pain, recognizing his voice within the deeper tones of the Blutbad’s. He grit his teeth and forced himself to move, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up from his core that threatened to incapacitate him. He had managed to get to his hands and knees when a clawed hand wrapped around his throat and flipped him onto his back. 

“You’re mine, Grimm,” the fourth Hundjager sneered as he stared down at him. 

Nick’s eyes shot back and forth between the thing’s face and the long, slightly curved knife it brandished in front of him. He felt the hand at his throat tighten and his hands automatically went to it, pulling against it. His feet scrabbled on the bed, slipping on the duvet as he tried to squirm away, the previous pain forgotten as adrenaline surged through him. The blade flashed down and Nick had to release the hand at his throat to stop the knife from being stabbed into his heart. 

Time seemed to slow down as Nick fought to keep the Hundjager’s knife at bay. It was a losing battle and he knew it. Even as the creature struggled with him over the knife, it kept tightening its grip on his throat, cutting off Nick’s air. Unable to breath, Nick knew it was only a matter of time before the knife found its way home in his chest. His last conscious thought was the hope that, somehow, Monroe would manage to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2…

Nick awoke to the sound of machinery beeping and the cool trickle of oxygen under his nose. He turned his head to the side and grimaced at the feel of tightness in his chest indicating fresh stiches. Blinking, he tried to remember how he had ended up in the hospital yet again. The last thing he remembered was being at Monroe’s…

The memories slammed into him all at once, causing Nick to audibly gasp. He threw his head back and forth, searching wildly for his lover. Icy fear gripped him at the thought of surviving while Monroe did not. If that was the reality he was waking up to, Nick would rather have burned. He was on the verge of panic, eyes squeezed shut and hands balled into fists when he felt a sudden presence at his side.

“Nick, man…” Monroe began, kneeling down beside the bed so he could be closer to the other man. 

“M-M-Mon-roe…” Nick stammered, his eyes snapping open, desperate to confirm that his lover was still with him.

“Yeah, man,” Monroe said, “right here.” He placed his hand on Nick’s arm and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Nick clutched at Monroe, trying to pull the man as close as possible. “Oh, God. I thought… I thought…”

“I know,” Monroe whispered, emotion stealing his voice. “You don’t know how close you came. It was… it was really touch and go for a while. You’d lost so much blood…”

“I don’t remember,” Nick frowned. “I mean, I remember the fight. I remember hearing you scream and then fighting over the knife then… nothing.”

“Nearest we can tell, you passed out and he stabbed you. He was choking you and you blacked out from lack of oxygen and that’s when the fucker stabbed you.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Nick told him as his eyelids started to sag. He could feel whatever drugs they were pumping into him pulling him back under. He heard Monroe’s indignant snort but was asleep before he could make out what his lover had said.

The next time Nick came awake, Monroe was sitting at his side, holding his hand. Nick just watched him for a moment, taking in the sight of him safe and whole beside him before giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “Hey,” he said, smiling slightly when Monroe jerked beside him.

Monroe moved to his lover’s side quickly, almost desperate for the reassurance that Nick was indeed going to be alright. “You back with me?” Monroe asked, his hand tightening on Nick’s reflexively.

“Yeah. For now anyway,” Nick replied. “Don’t know how long I’ll manage it, though. They’ve got me on the good stuff.”

“Yeah, well, having an eight inch knife nearly rammed through your heart kinda warrants it, y’know?”

“Jesus,” Nick gasped. “Was it really that close?” He could see the worry and fear in Monroe’s eyes, however he hadn’t realized how close he’d come to never waking up again until now.

“I think…” Monroe started. His throat seemed to close up on him as he tried to say the words and he had to swallow thickly before he could speak again. “I think the only reason he didn’t kill you then was because they really wanted us to be alive when they burned us.”

Nick opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when a doctor suddenly bustled into his room. “Ah, you’re awake, Mr. Burkhardt. I’m Dr. Roth. I’ve been treating you since you were brought in two days ago.”

Nick shook the doctor’s outstretched hand, frowning a bit at the way Monroe had tensed up at the man’s arrival. He knew the doctor wasn’t a threat. Monroe wouldn’t have allowed him anywhere near Nick if he was, but something about the man was putting his lover off… big time.

“Now, if your companion could wait outside, I’d like to see how your healing’s coming along.”

“Monroe can stay,” Nick said, gripping his lover’s hand tightly when he tried to pull away.

“Really, Mr. Burkhardt…” the doctor began but Monroe cut him off.

“He thinks I raped you,” Monroe spat, barely able to keep his face from shifting.

“What!” Nick demanded, suddenly glaring at the doctor like he was a particularly nasty serial murderer.

“Yeah,” Monroe continued. “He would have had me chucked out of here if Captain Renard and Hank hadn’t vouched for me.”

“Some of your injuries are not in line with the type of attack you suffered,” Dr. Roth said in his defense. “They are more along the lines of a sexual assault.”

“Listen to me, Doctor, because I am only going to say this once,” Nick said, his voice hard and dangerous. “Monroe did not hurt me. Monroe would never hurt me. Any injuries I sustained were a direct result of the attack made against the both of us. Now, if you have a problem with my partner being here, then maybe I need to request another doctor.”

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, Mr. Burkhardt,” Dr. Roth said, taking an involuntary step back. “I see now that I was mistaken. Please understand, I was only trying to look out for your best interests. We see these cases more often than we’d like and… well… patients often refuse to admit anything if their abuser is present.”

“Monroe isn’t my abuser,” Nick practically snarled. His hand was gripping Monroe’s so tight his knuckles had turned white.

“Yes, I can see that,” Dr. Roth replied, taking yet another step back. “Why don’t I come back around later? Give you a chance to rest for a bit. If you need anything, or are in any pain, just ring for the nurse.” The doctor was already moving toward the door before Nick or Monroe could reply and beat a hasty retreat.

“Bastard,” Nick swore, the anger still white-hot inside him. “Have you been dealing with that for the last two days?”

Monroe just shrugged, not wanting Nick to worry about it. “It’s okay. Hank and the Captain stood up for me, and I am your medical proxy, so the jerk couldn’t keep me from seeing you.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Nick told him as he finally released the death grip he had on Monroe’s hand. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with that on top of everything else.”

“Not your fault,” Monroe told him. The two fell silent and it was long moments before Nick spoke.

“So, you, uh, want to tell me about these injuries the doctor’s so concerned about?” He tried to keep his tone light, knowing that whatever it was, Monroe had to be feeling guilty over it.

“I… uh… you… tore,” Monroe finally managed, looking anywhere but at Nick. “Your… your rectum. The doctor… it took… six stiches, man. They had to use six stiches to sew your rectum back together.” The guilt he felt was nearly overwhelming, so much so that he almost agreed with the doctor about staying the hell away from the other man. But just the thought of leaving Nick alone and unguarded had the wolf inside Monroe in a panic. It was what kept him by the other man’s side regardless of the shame gnawing at him. 

“Monroe, hey,” Nick whispered, trying to soothe the other man. He could see the anguish in Monroe’s eyes and it tore at him. “Better a few stiches than being burned alive.”

Monroe finally looked at Nick and the understanding in his eyes nearly sent him to his knees. He leaned in close and brought his forehead down to rest against Nick’s. “I am so, so sorry,” he whispered. He could feel the tears he had been holding inside struggling to break free.

“I know,” Nick said, reaching up with his uninjured arm to clasp Monroe by the back of the neck. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

And with those three simply words, the tears Monroe had been holding back for two days finally broke free.  
_____

It was another two days before the doctor could be badgered into letting Nick go home. Even then they had to agree to allow a home health nurse come round in a day or so to check on Nick’s injuries and make sure they weren’t showing any signs of infection. Both men had readily agreed, Nick because he wanted to be home and Monroe because he wanted his lover away from all of the smells and general chaos of the hospital. The fact that Monroe considered their home, even after the assault, as more defensible than an open hospital ward may have had a bit to do with it as well.

Renard ended up driving them home, ever mindful of Nick’s healing injuries. “There are officers posted at intersections all around your house,” he told them as he drove. “As well as directly across from it. Not that we expect any further trouble. Everyone involved has been either taken into custody or is now residing in the morgue.”

“Then why waste the manpower on watching the house?” Nick asked from the backseat he was currently stretched out in.

“Because one can never be too cautious,” Renard replied. “We don’t want anyone else mistaking a wounded Grimm for a vulnerable one. Besides, I thought it might make you both feel a bit more… secure… knowing that someone had your backs.”

“Thanks,” Nick said. He wanted to protest the waste of resources, but he knew how keyed up Monroe was, not that he was much better himself. 

“Besides, all of the officers volunteered, human and Wessen alike.”

“Huh,” Monroe said, letting that bit of knowledge sink in. He had worried about how his and Nick’s relationship might affect the opinions of those he worked with. Not only were they both men, but they were a Blutbad and a Grimm, not exactly an ideal match in most people’s opinion.

“Not everyone might agree with your life choices,” Renard said, “but we protect our own. You were a good cop long before you were a Grimm, Nick. And right now, that’s all anyone cares about.”

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. When they pulled up in front of Monroe’s house, they watched three pairs of officers get out of their cars. The Wessen all quickly woged and then shifted back into their human guises, letting the men know who, and what, would be keeping an eye on them. The Blutbad caught Monroe off guard, but the other man simply nodded his head. Monroe felt one of the knots in his stomach unfurl at the knowledge that someone with senses as sharp as his own would be watching out for them.

“I didn’t know we had any Blutbad in our precinct,” Nick said as Monroe and Renard helped him inside the house. 

“We don’t,” Renard replied. “He’s from Robbery/Homicide in one of our sister precincts. If you thought word traveled fast with cops…”

“So why’s he here?” Monroe asked warily.

“Because a brother officer was attacked and nearly killed in his home,” Renard said. “And a fellow Blutbad was attacked and nearly killed in his home defending his mate. He may be one of those people who don’t particularly agree with your life choices, but he believes they should be your choices to make, and that he will fight for.”

Renard turned to leave once they finally got Nick settled on the sofa. The man’s hand on his arm stopped him and he looked back at his detective. “Thanks,” Nick said.

“Driving you home was no trouble, Nick,” Renard told him with a hint of a smile. “Someone had to make sure the two of you didn’t get into any trouble on the way home.”

Nick chuckled for a moment then looked up at Renard. “Not just for that,” he grinned. “For the hospital. With Monroe. You know he…”

Renard put his hand up to stop the other man. “You don’t have to explain. I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of what all happened that night. I know Monroe would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Not if he could help it. If I didn’t believe that, he wouldn’t be anywhere near you right now.”

Nick looked at his Captain for long seconds before nodding and finally releasing his arm. It was important to him that Renard understand. After all, he could make things very difficult for Monroe if he chose to.

“Now, I’m heading in to the station. I expect Hank or Wu or both to drop by at some point today. If you need anything before they come by, just let me know. Otherwise, I expect both of you to get some rest.”

“Well, Nick’s gonna rest, that much I can assure you,” Monroe said. “But I think I’ve got a bit of cleaning up to do upstairs first.”

“That’s been taken care of,” Renard told him. “I know you probably don’t appreciate the intrusion into your territory but I didn’t want you to have to come home and deal with that. Everything has been repaired or replaced. Anything that looked like it might have sentimental value was boxed up and set aside for your inspection.”

Monroe didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to people really caring about him, other than Nick, that was. It felt strange. Almost like pack but without all of the less pleasant aspects. 

“Thanks,” Nick said when Monroe remained silent. 

“You’re welcome,” Renard said with a nod then let himself quietly out the door. He would speak with those standing watch and make sure they knew to report any and all movement in the area directly to him. No one was getting near his charges again. Even if he had to camp out on their doorstep himself to ensure it.  
_____


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this part posted (and for where it leaves off). I'm working on the next part now.

Part 3…

It was three long weeks before Nick was even cleared for part-time desk duty. He hadn’t really understood just how close he’d come to dying until he’d gotten home. Reality set in pretty quickly after that as he realized just how dependent he was on Monroe for even the most basic of tasks, including managing to stay on his feet long enough to take a leak. It had been embarrassing at first, having to ask Monroe for help like that, but Monroe did it without a word of complaint and it soon became something almost intimate between the two men.

In truth that, along with helping Nick bathe, was the most intimate contact the pair managed to engage in. While Nick understood it on an academic level, his body needed time to heal, emotionally, he felt positively bereft. Something was going to have to give and soon.

Nick wasn’t the only one feeling the strain, either. The wolf inside of Monroe longed to reaffirm its bond with its mate, desperate to reestablish their connection. Monroe, however, was wary. He couldn’t get the memories of Nick crying out in pain and the sharp, acrid smell of the other man’s blood out of his head. He knew Nick didn’t blame him. The other man had told him as much several times in the past few weeks. Nick’s reassurances, however, did little to assuage the guilt that gnawed at Monroe unceasingly. No matter what Nick said, Monroe had still hurt him… hurt him while mating with him. And Monroe couldn’t stop the thought that, if he’d been human, none of this would have happened. 

Nick watched his lover continue to struggle with everything that had happened. He had tried reassuring the other man but his words seemed to have little effect. In fact, rather than them drawing closer together, they seemed to be slowly drifting further apart. Having watched the same thing happen with his relationship with Juliette, albeit for very different reasons, Nick knew it was only a matter of time. Unwilling to simply give up on what he had with Monroe, he searched for some way to get through to the other man. He finally came up with an idea, but it was risky. He only hoped it would be enough to jolt Monroe out of his guilt long enough to see how much Nick needed him.

_____

Monroe felt Nick enter the kitchen doorway but didn’t turn around as he chopped vegetables for the stew he had planned for dinner. He slapped the wolf down when it whined at him to go to his mate. He had been doing his best to give Nick space, not wanting the other man to feel hemmed in. The wolf would simply have to get used to it.

“So,” Nick began, his voice quiet and subdued, as he watched Monroe ignore him from across the small kitchen. “Hank says I can crash at his place for a while. At least until I’m up to finding an apartment or something. Is it okay if I leave my stuff here until then?”

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that suddenly engulfed the kitchen. Monroe started to shake, his whole body trembling, as he set the knife down and turned to face his mate. Nick was leaning against the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. It wasn’t an angry or defiant gesture but a protective one, as if he was trying to shield himself from something… or hold himself together. 

“Nick…” Monroe trailed off, taking a hesitant step toward him. He could hear the sound of blood rushing through his ears and wasn’t sure if he was going to be sick or pass out or both.

“I know you don’t want me here anymore,” Nick said softly. The vehement denials he had hoped to hear from Monroe had not come and he didn’t know what else to do to try to get through to the other man.

“Oh God,” Monroe said. He took another step forward and then his legs would no longer hold him and he crashed to the ground on his knees. 

“Monroe!” Nick cried out as he rushed to his lover’s side. He quickly began scanning the other man for any sign of injury. 

“I’m sorry,” Monroe moaned as he gripped Nick’s arm tightly, claws coming out against his will. He was afraid if he let go, Nick would somehow slip away from him and he refused to let that happen. “Please, Nick… Please don’t leave me.”

“I don’t want to,” Nick whispered as he pulled Monroe against him. “But you act like you can’t even stand to be in the same room as me sometimes. If you want me to go, all you have to do is say the word.”

“No!” Monroe shouted, the word ending with a growl. He tightened his grip even more, unable to stop himself from digging his claws in slightly.

“Okay… okay… easy, Monroe. It’s okay…” Nick tried to soothe, stroking his face with his free hand. 

Monroe shook his head, forcing his features to turn back to human. “No, it isn’t,” he argued. “You’re talking about leaving me. No part of that is okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Nick said, suddenly feeling ashamed. “I shouldn’t have said that. I just didn’t know how else to get through to you.” Nick got to his feet then and reached down to help Monroe up. “Let’s not have this talk on the floor, okay?”

Monroe let himself be pulled up then followed Nick into the living room. The entire time, he refused to relinquish his hold on the other man’s arm, afraid to let Nick go. Only when they were seated on the sofa, Nick snuggled up to Monroe’s side, did the Blutbad start to calm.

“I’m sorry,” Nick said again. He had his head nestled against Monroe’s shoulder, letting him breathe in the other man’s scent. He could feel Monroe’s heart beating entirely too fast as well as the fine tremors that still wracked his body. While he had been desperate to get through to Monroe, he hadn’t meant to scare him like this.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Monroe told him gruffly. “I’m the one that should be apologizing. I didn’t mean to push you away, Nick. But the wolf, man… it wants what it wants, you know?”

“Since when is that a bad thing?” Nick asked, relieved that they were finally talking about this.

“Since it took six stitches to sew you back together,” Monroe countered miserably.

“Monroe… that wasn’t your fault,” Nick said yet again. “You had no choice. It was that or lay there and let them burn us both to death. I don’t know about you, but I’ll take a few stitches over that any day.”

“Nick…”

“Please,” Nick interrupted before Monroe could speak. “Don’t let those bastards take this from us. Please.”

Monroe looked down into his mate’s face. Everything was there for him to see. All of the hope and fear and want Nick felt was right there in his eyes. “Alright, you win,” Monroe relented, unable to deny his mate anything, let alone this. “But we take this slow. I couldn’t stand it if I hurt you like that again.”

“You won’t,” Nick told him, his words as resolute as the first time he’d said he trusted the Blutbad to watch over his dying aunt. 

Nothing more was said as the pair sat together on the sofa. At one point, Monroe stretched out and pulled Nick down to lay on top of him. Neither man was willing to relinquish his hold on the other so they stayed where they were, content for the moment to simply be in the other’s presence. 

Finally, the knowledge that Nick needed to take his medication with food forced Monroe to extricate himself from the couch so he could finish dinner. Even then, the two stayed close to each other with Nick sitting in the kitchen and watching Monroe cook. Dinner was a quiet affair but the silence was more anticipatory than oppressive. Now that Nick had finally gotten through to the other man, he was content to wait and give his lover the time he needed to come to grips with everything. 

Once dinner was over, Monroe stacked the dishes in the sink then turned back to Nick who was still sitting at the kitchen table watching him. “So,” he began, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck to try to calm his sudden nerves. “What do you say we leave these until the morning and, uh, head upstairs?”

Nick stared, caught off guard by the suggestion. He had expected Monroe to take a bit longer to come to terms with things. “Are you sure?” Nick asked then immediately clamped his traitorous mouth shut.

“Yeah,” Monroe said, smiling and holding out his hand. “Apparently, I’ve been neglecting my mate and that can’t be allowed to continue.”

Nick went to him then, taking Monroe’s hand and sighing as the other man pulled him into an embrace. “I love you,” Nick said. “You don’t know how scared I’ve been… I thought I was going to lose you, too.”

“Never gonna happen,” Monroe told him, barely keeping the growl from his voice. “I love you, Nicholas Burkhardt… my Grimm… and no force on this planet could make me leave your side.”

Nick gripped Monroe tightly and buried his face against his chest. He choked back a sob as the lead weight coiled in his stomach finally unwound. 

Monroe leaned down and kissed him then, putting everything he felt for the other man into it. It made the wolf inside him howl in pleasure when Nick kissed him back just as urgently and Monroe felt a knot unwind inside himself as well. Pulling away reluctantly, he said, “Upstairs,” and began moving them forward while keeping Nick firmly pressed against him.

It took a bit of time, as well as maneuvering, but they made it up the stairs to their bedroom without falling. Once there, Monroe gently pushed Nick down onto the bed and then climbed on after him, causing the smaller man to sprawl on his back. At the sight of Nick practically laid out for him, it was all Monroe could do not to howl out loud.

Nick simply let himself relax into the bed and closed his eyes, basking in the feel of Monroe moving over him. A moment later, he forced his eyes back open, not wanting to miss a single moment of what was about to happen. He could feel his body responding, albeit a bit slower than usual thanks to all the drugs he was still on, but the desire was there, as strong and hot as ever.

_____


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking so long to finish this. Hope you enjoy.

Part 4…

Monroe stripped off his plaid shirt, tossing it over the side of the bed. His nostrils flared at the look of lust in his mate’s eyes. Nicks’ desire for him never failed to send a jolt to both his heart and his libido and he sat for a moment letting his lover look his fill. 

“Monroe…” Nick called, reaching toward him, his hand hanging in mid-air. His lover was entirely too far away for his liking. He wanted to feel the other man on top of him, holding and encompassing him. 

Monroe surged forward, the wolf keening at the show if its mate’s desire. He settled over the other man, mindful not to let his full weight come to bear on him, and kissed him. This wasn’t at all like the chaste, fleeting kisses he had given his lover these past weeks. This was all lips and tongue and _teeth_ as he all but devoured the man’s mouth. He could feel Nick responding beneath him, moving, pulling him in closer as he kissed him back hungrily. 

Finally, Monroe forced himself to pull back. He soothed his lover when he made a plaintive sound and tried to chase after him. “I can’t get you ready like this, babe,” Monroe reasoned. Those words alone were enough to have Nick’s eyes glittering darkly and he let himself go lax, putting himself once more in his lover’s capable hands.

Nick saw Monroe’s eyes flash red for an instant at his display of submission and couldn’t hide his grin. For all that his talk of moving out had been meant to elicit a response, part of him had been afraid that Monroe would agree, saying it for the best for both of them. He might not be a Blutbad, but he understood the concept of mates and he didn’t think his heart could have stood the loss.

“Hey,” Monroe said softly, drawing him out of his thoughts. He had watched his lover smile cockily at his brief loss of control then that smile had slowly slid from his face. Monroe didn’t know what his lover had thought of to suddenly grow so melancholy but, whatever it was, it had no place here.

“Sorry,” Nick said, smiling softly again. 

“I’m here, babe. I’m here and I’m not going anyplace. Now how about we get you out of some of these clothes?”

Nick felt his desire flare anew at his lover’s words and quickly nodded. Together, he and Monroe stripped him of his clothes until he lay spread out naked before the other man. “Your turn,” Nick said, licking his lips unconsciously. 

Monroe didn’t reply but quickly began shedding the last of his clothes until he was as naked as his lover. He hesitated for a few short seconds then surged forward again, covering his lover and kissing him hotly. When Nick moaned into his kiss, he ground down against him, letting him feel how aroused he was. He was pleased to feel his mate’s answering hardness digging into his hip as well and for long minutes that was all they did, kiss and grind together enjoying the tactile sensations.

This time it was Nick that pulled away, twisting out of the kiss and panting. “I’m going to come if you keep that up,” he said. 

“If you’re expecting an objection,” Monroe said, trailing off as his voice grew deep and husky, the first sign of his Wessen coming to the fore. 

“I want you in me,” Nick insisted. “I want to tie. I want to finally be your mate.”

Monroe drew back at that and stared down at his lover. His features had thickened, his brows growing bushy and his fangs starting to emerge. “You are my mate,” he snarled, taken aback that Nick would think anything else. 

“Not by Blutbad standards,” Nick replied calmly. 

“You. Are. My. Mate.” Monroe emphasized each word with a careful nip to his lover’s chest all around the still healing wound. 

“Monroe…”

“Say it,” Monroe demanded, the words becoming harder to discern as his canines elongated. 

“I’m your mate,” Nick said as he looked into Monroe’s eyes. They were bright red but they were looking at him with an intensity Nick had never seen before. He could feel his lover’s clawed hands where they held his arms, could feel where coarse fur had sprouted all over the man. To Nick, he had never looked more beautiful.

“Yes,” Monroe garbled. He leaned down and kissed him then, mindful of his mouth full of sharp teeth. Far too soon, he pulled back and moved to sit between his mate’s spread legs. Taking the lube from the bedside table, he forced himself to revert back somewhat so he could prepare his lover. 

Even after weeks of hardly touching, Nick’s body opened to him at once. In no time, Monroe had three fingers moving easily within him and he knew it was time. Taking up the lube again, he covered his already sticky cock then reached down and flipped his lover onto his front.

“Monroe…” Nick moaned at being manhandled by his lover. He always loved it when Monroe used his strength on him, flipping him around like he weighed nothing. He was about to say as much when he felt clawed hands grip his cheeks and spread him wide. Then the slightly pointed head of Monroe’s cock was pressing at his hole and everything else was lost as he felt his lover slowly push inside him.

“So tight,” Monroe growled as he pressed forward without pause, not stopping until he was fully seated in his lover’s clenching body. He held still for a moment but before he knew it he was moving, the wolf needing to reclaim his mate.

It was almost too much, the feel of Monroe taking him all at once. It felt like it had been forever since they had done this, but Nick’s body remembered what to do and he was soon moving back into his lover’s thrusts eager for more.

Much sooner than he would have liked, Monroe felt his release building. Needing his mate to go first, he reached around and took hold of Nick’s leaking cock, drawing a shout from the man. Monroe didn’t waste any time. He began stroking his lover in time with his thrusts, determined to make him come. 

As wound up as he was, it didn’t take long before Nick was going stiff all over then bucking wildly in Monroe’s hand as he began to come. Monroe rode him through it, one hand milking his cock while the other kept a tight hold on his hip. By the time Nick was spent, Monroe was on the edge himself and began to snap his hips forward hard and fast, eager to fill his mate.

“Do it,” Nick gasped. His head and shoulders were pressed against the bed and the feel of Monroe fucking him was sending jolt after jolt through his spent body. “Do it. Come in me, Monroe.”

Nick’s words seemed to be the final push Monroe needed. With a howl, he slammed forward and began to come, pumping his seed into his mate’s eager body. He kept them pressed tightly together, grinding his hips against Nick’s ass as he felt his knot start to swell. He felt a momentary flash of fear but the feel of his mate, the scent of his release heavy in the air, calmed him. 

“Ohhh…” Nick moaned when he felt Monroe’s knot start to swell. It was pushing against his swollen prostate and it made pleasure sizzle all along his veins. Even his spent cock gave a twitch and Nick knew that if he had not just come he would be doing so right now from the feel of this alone.

Monroe held them in place until he was sure his knot was fully seated. Then, he wrapped his arms around his lover and carefully moved them onto their sides, curling protectively around Nick as he did so. They stayed like that, on their sides wrapped around each other, falling asleep while Monroe’s knot slowly went down and his spent cock slipped from Nick’s body. 

End.


End file.
